High On Believing
by captainofswans
Summary: Who knew Killian could sing? Certainly not Emma. ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: Okay, so I finally went to go see Guardians of the Galaxy last week, and it was hilarious. And, of course, 'Hooked on a Feeling' has been stuck in my head the whole week. So, thus, this short little drabble was born. I'm putting it under my 'Reasons to Smile' 'verse, even though the boys aren't in it. There are mentions of them, though._

_Anyways, inspired by 'Hooked on a Feeling', by Blue Swede!_

* * *

Killian had been listening to the same song for a week straight, and it was beginning to drive Emma insane.

It all started with David and Mary dragging Killian and Emma to karaoke night.

"Emma, must we really go?" Killian groaned as he slipped out of her car.

"I promised them we'd come. We don't have to stay long, Killian." Emma giggled, looping her arm through his.

"Ugh, fine." Killian grumbled.

The night went well for the most part, until karaoke started. That's when everything spiraled out of control.

David of course went first, and started the whole mess. He sang 'Hooked On A Feeling', and of course Killian liked the song-everything comes back to his hook. So, after David was done singing (poorly, but entertaining, nonetheless), Killian requested that Emma downloaded the song, so she did, assuming that was the end of it.

Nope. Of course not.

* * *

A few days later, after hearing Killian hum the song around the house, Emma had had enough. Luckily, she was going into the station and could get away from the damn song that had taken her husband hostage.

She wasn't freed for long-as soon as she arrived at the station, she realized she'd left her phone sitting on the bathroom counter in her rush. Knowing she needed it for the day, she huffed and grumbled out a few curses before climbing back into her car and driving to their house.

Once she got home, she hurried through the door, only to be stopped by the sound of someone singing-Killian. It didn't sound half-bad, Emma thought, smiling as she tiptoed closer to the closed bathroom door. She carefully pressed her ear against the door, listening to her husband sing at the top of his lungs.

"I'm hooked on a feeling!" Killian sang, and Emma could hear the squeak of his feet on the bottom of the shower-god, was he dancing? Emma suddenly wished she'd put a camera in there. As the song came to a close, Emma figured she could slip in, grab her phone and leave. But, the song started up again, making Emma realize that he had the damn song on repeat.

But, for the first time all week, she was glad to hear the song. Killian was belting out every note-which was very unlike him. He had told Emma on countless occasions that he hadn't sang in a long time, before Liam died. All she had ever heard him sing was 'Happy Birthday' to the boys or her. This was new.

"Hooked on a feeling, and I'm high on believing!" He sang, making Emma giggle. She couldn't help but smile at his apparent happiness.

She also couldn't bring herself to steal her phone back. Surely he wouldn't mind if she took his for the day. In the time it took to actually find his, the shower turned off. Emma glanced around to find a hiding place, ultimately deciding to run towards the front door.

"Swan?" Killian's voice asked curiously.

"Oh, hi, Killian." Emma replied, spinning on her heel to meet his eyes. His towel was loosely hung around his hips, and Emma could feel her cheeks redden. Clearly, Killian was embarrassed as well.

"How, um... How much did you hear?" Killian asked, rubbing his neck.

"Most of it." Emma nodded, taking a few steps towards him.

"Would you like your phone back?" He asked, extending the phone out to her.

"Yeah, that's what I came home for." Emma smiled, taking a few more steps until they were only about a foot apart. She took the phone from his hand, waving it around before sticking it in her pocket. She looked up to him with a smile, knowing he was embarrassed.

"I'm impressed, by the way." Emma offered, swaying towards him.

"Hm?"

"You can really sing." She smiled.

"Oh, that? I, ah... I don't do it often."

"I know." Emma replied, "You should sing more often. I like the sound of your voice."

"Really?" Killian asked.

"Yeah." Emma nodded.

It was silent for only a moment before Killian cleared his throat.

"I guess, um, I'll go get dressed."

"Yeah, I have to get back to the station." Emma nodded.

"Enjoy your day, love." Killian nodded, nearly turning around. Before he could, Emma tugged his arm and leaned up on her toes. She set her hand on the back of his neck to capture his lips in hers, just as he set his hand on her back. He tugged her closer as their lips moved in sync as they had for years. Emma finally pulled away, their lips clicking. She smiled up to him before pressing a kiss to his chest and slipping out of his grasp.

"I need to go." She spoke softly.

"Aye." Killian nodded, "Have a good day, sweetheart."

"I will." Emma grinned, leaning up and pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "Don't cause too much chaos."

"I'll make no promises." Killian smirked, causing Emma to hit his arm.

"Of course not." Emma smiled, "Just don't forget to pick the boys up from school, okay?"

"I won't, I won't," Killian chuckled, shooing her, "Go do your savior thing, love."

"Alright. I love you." Emma grinned.

"Love you, too, Emma." Killian replied, pressing a kiss to her cheek before turning and walking to the stairs, up to their room.

As she walked out the door, she reminded herself to listen in on his showers more often.


End file.
